The Drug
by RoseCallisto
Summary: He knew damn well how he made her feel. How he could manipulate with her senses until she finally gave up resisting him. Somehow he found her everywhere, no matter how far or where she went or with whom she was. And somehow he made her addicted to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wrote after listening to _Haunted by Evanescence. _**

**R&R, please!**

* * *

><p>Sakura gasped heavily. She's been running without a break fearing that the enemy would reach her. She just hopped the others were safe and she'll make it on time.<p>

This was the thoughest ANBU mission she's ever received and it requested high skills, patience and courage. That's why along with her on the mission were also Yamato, Kakashi and Sai.

The mission was to locate and, if possible, capture or eliminate as many Akatsuki members as possible.

The problem was that they had scattered in order to control a larger area. They had found the main base with the whole _gang_ in it.

She was at her surveillance point when she heard noises from the direction where Yamato should be. And then came silence. A long, torturing silence of not knowing what had happened to him.

She checked her weapons and decided to go look after him.

But when arrived at the place, she found nothing. Not him, not even a sign of fight. Not a single blood drop.

Shivers run through her spine as she heard another noises, this time from a place where Sai should be. She immediately run over there. And found nothing. She could feel how her fear slowly took over her. Her legs started to tremble and before something else happened, Sakura run to Kakashi.

She felt relieved when she saw there a dark figure standing. She was about to call for him when she noticed how strange the figure looked. In fact, it looked nothing like Kakashi.

Sakura swallowed the scream that wanted to come out so badly and run away. She really hoped that it was only her imagination that she saw the figure following her. But the figure was still behind her, chasing her when she turned her head back. She fastened her speed and when finally the figure had disappeared, stopped.

Sakura tried to catch her breath when something made a noise in the bushes. She froze.

"Yamato?" Sakura whispered.

No one answered her. She took of her mask as it was getting harder to breath underneath it.

"Sai?"

Silence. The fear was unbearable and it felt like the whole forest was watching her. Like every plant, tree, bug or animal suddenly took a deep interest in her.

"Kakashi?" _Someone? _Silence again. Then the moon came out of clouds and she could clearly see everything around her. She was all alone. Then the moon hid back in clouds and the field drowned in the darkness.

Something again moved somewhere around her and Sakura turned to the direction, alarmed. Instinctively her hand clenched around her sword; blood pressure accelerated and she could swear that everyone, if there was someone, around could hear her heartbeat as it was almost too loud that she barely noticed the same, irritating movements in the darkness.

"Who's there?" She demanded an answer. And she received it. But not the one she had hoped for.

Before her a bunch of black crows arranged themselves in a figure. Sakura swallowed another desperate cry. _Of all the Akatsuki, I had to run into him._

"Itachi."

The said man stood steps away from her, his eyes fixed to hers. A sea of thoughts crossed her mind as she was trying to make up a runaway plan. _What would Shikamaru do? Think. Think! _Meanwhile Itachi had come closer, he needed just to stretch his arm and he could grasp her without a problem.

"And so we meet again. Sakura." She could feel his body warmth, so close he was. His voice made her shiver when it reached her ears. Not that she minded any of it.

He knew damn well how he made her feel. How he could manipulate with her senses until she finally gave up resisting him. Somehow he found her everywhere, no matter how far or where she went or with whom she was. And somehow he made her addicted to him. Sakura could never get enough of him.

And because of that the mission was meant to be a failure from the very beginning.

She closed her eyes as Itachi took another step closer her until there was almost no space between them. She felt his fingers on her cheek, moving slowly down to her jaw line, neck and stopping on her collar bone where she knew her clothing started. His fingers hesitated for a moment and then slid under the fabric until they reached the slip of her grey armor vest and then impatiently took it off and her right shoulder was bare.

Sakura opened her eyes and met his. She could see the lust and desire in them before she felt those feelings herself, rushing over her body. Each piece of her body wanted to feel more of his touch, more of his skin on hers.

He seemed to feel the same. While his left hand fingers followed the trails of her ANBU tattoo, his other hand had reached the back of her neck and it soon lost itself in her long, pink hair. He then grabbed her hair and pulled her head back not in a very gentle way, but, surprisingly, she liked it.

A gasp escaped her mouth when she felt his breath on her neck. Itachi knew every inch of her skin, he knew exactly how she would react if he kissed it. Without thinking, Sakura run her fingers through his dark grey, almost black and long hair, in response he put his free hand on the lower of her back and pushed himself closer her, his lips and tongue still traveling around her neck and jaw line desperately.

The pressure of his lips on hers, caught Sakura off guard every time. His tongue teased her lips, asking for permission to move on further. Which she gave without second thoughts.

The kiss was deep, deeper than it was last time when they met. Maybe because they hadn't the chance to finish what they were doing. Getting away form her team, just for a moment was becoming more and more difficult. As if they suspected something.

Sakura started to run out of air and her head felt dizzy. As much as she didn't want to, she had to break the kiss, but Itachi's lips didn't leave her skin, they continued to travel around her neck.

Moan after moan escaped her lips when his hand had found the skin under the fabric of her pants; his lips never leaving her neck.

"Come on, guys! She can't be anywhere far!" Sakura heard Kakashi's angry voice somewhere far behind them. She felt Itachi's lips slowing down until they stopped. He looked behind his back and then back to her. She could see the disappointment and anger in his eyes.

_I'm sorry, Kakashi. _

"Run, Itachi. We're after you and the others. It'll be better if you all get somewhere we can't find you." She felt bad for saying it, she just had betrayed her village, but she couldn't let them kill Itachi. He was her own drug. A very strong and addictive drug.

Itachi hissed and took a step back. Soon his body started to disappear in crows, his eyes fixed to hers again. She heard, no, she felt him saying: "I'll find you some other time." And then he disappeared completely, a black sparrow landed in her hand.

"Sakura! Are you allright?" Kakashi landed from the tree and came to her, his hands immediately around her face.

"Where were you? Why did you run away?" She heard Yamato behind her lovers back who's eyes were now trying to read her expression. She was surprised. No one was hurt, not a single scratch on their skin or clothing. _Genjutsu again?_

"I...I was chasing one of the Akatsuki. I guess I lost him."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked at the Hokade, who happened to be her shishou also, with horror.

_This can't be real. This can't be happening...But how? How did they found him?_

Tears started to fill her eyes but she had to hold them back if she didn't want to look suspicious. Crying after hearing that one of the most wanted S-class criminals, last one of Akatsuki has been finaly located, was a slightly suicidal idea.

"How...did they found him? Where was he hiding?" She somehow managed to pull herself together and ask a question that every shinobi would ask. _How the hell they found him? Him! He's the master in hiding, not to mention he'd feel being traced longe before the tracers would realize that they'd found him. Maybe he's injured...or dying...There's now way they could fing him! _The thought almost brought out more tears and she breathed deeply.

"It's was hard to find him, but we got a hint that he may be in Rain. So, we sent an ANBU team to check if it was true, which it was. We're having few ANBU shinobi there to watch him as you get there and kill him." The Hokage pointed at her, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. Team 7 that was now a part of the ANBU due to their incredible strength working together. In the ninja world they were know for they success in completing the hardest missions/assasinations. Sakura hated to kill people, she'd rather heal them and that was manly why she was there - the teams personal medic, that could destroy, literarly, the whole world if something happened to her teammates. But now she was sent on a mission to kil _him. _It struck her hard and she wondered how Sasuke felt now. It was his brother they were ordered to kill. It was Sakura's love of her life, _secret _love of her life. Noone knew about her meetings with the missing nin, she even had a lover here in Konoha to cover up any doubt she could cause. Lieing to Kakashi was painful but she needed Itachi. She was addicted to him and couldn't imagine life without him.

"Sasuke, you'll be alright with that?" Of course noone would ever ask if she was alright with that. Noone would ever ask how she's going to live after they kill Itachi.

"He's a criminal and if I have to kill him with my own hands, I'll do it. You can count on me, Lady Hokage." Sasuke answered with surprisingly calm and concerned voice. _How can he say so! He's you brother, for Kami's sake! Don't you have any forgivness in your heart for him? _

"Good. Then you'll leave tomorrow early. Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Itachi terrified her, yet she loved him with every cell of her body. She loved Kakashi, but not like him. Kakashi was nice and gentle and gave her everything she had ever wished, but Itachi was special. Maybe it was because their relationship was forbidden and she could easily get extremely punished if anyone would find out, but she didn't care. Itachi made her body feel incredible things and that's why she was addicted to him. The fear, the lust and the wanting more made her alive, thirsty after him.<p>

And now she stood steps away from his hideout. She felt Sasukes body tensing with each passing minute, Naruto's eager to have a fight and Kakashi's calming preseance behind her.

"Are you allright, Sakura? You seem nervous." Kakashi spoke in hear ear, his hand on her shoulder.

_No, I'm not ok._

_Kakashi, I've betrayed you, I cheated on you. I've been secretly seeing Itachi for about three years and I don't care if you now despise me. I love him._

"Yes, I'm fine. We should get over this as soon as possible." Kakashi will never find out the secrect she kept hidden in her heart; he nodded agreeing with her.

In the same moment Sakura heard a too familiar sound. It was a sound of moving wings. Dozens of wings. _It's him...he's here... _Itachi appeared in front of them with a smirk on his face and eyes fixed on Sakura. She felt shivers running down her spine.

"So, you finally found me." Sakura knew he said that to everyone but it felt like meant to her. Always it was Itachi who found her when she was out on missions. It felt akward seeing him in front of her team. "To what do I own this honour?"

"We're here only to kill you, _brother. _You better be ready to fight and die as a ninja you are!" Sasuke hissed with his chidori ready for a deadly strike.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked in fake wonder, his eyes still on Sakura's face trying to catch her eyes. She had been looking at ground ever since he appeared simply because it was hard just to look at him when she had to kill him, when she instantly remembered all the stolen moments they shared. "Then you must grant me at least one last wish, am I right?"

"What do you want?" Sakura flinched when Kakashi spoke with almost no emotion in his voice.

"I merely wish to _speak _to Sakura. Alone." Sakura could feel how her teammates tensed hearing the criminal's insane wish. She finally look up to Itachi and met his eyes.

"No fucking way! Sakura stays here and if you want to speak to her, you must do it here!" Naruto let out his indignation loudly. Itachi smirked. "It's not up to you to decide it, kyuubi."

"It's ok, Naruto. He wont do anything to me and if he does, I can take care of myself." Sakura felt the stares of four men. But she looked only at one. _Itachi, you're the death of me._

"Then follow me, _Sakura._" He disappeared in his hideout and Sakura followed him not caring about the alarming looks of her teammates.

Sakura barely managed to get in when she was pinned to the wall by a body she knew so well. Her lips were immediately covered with desperate and lustful kisses. Itachi soon broke away breathing heavily and smiling a sad smile. He pushed away a pink lock from her face and looked in Sakura's eyes that were filling with tears.

"Sakura...my Sakura..." Itachi wispered and her tears started to fall down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away and sighed. "You know I hate to see you cry, my love." He then locked the sobbing kunoichi in his embrace and buried his face in her hair. Sakura could stay like this for an eternity, she didn't want him to die.

Itachi pulled her chin up and kissed her, this time gently and with love, sending shivers to Sakura; one of his hands on the back of her neck and the other on her waist, keeping her close.

"If I have to die today," Itachi said between kisses, "I want to die with the taste of you on my lips." His hands sliding over body. "With the smell of your hair in my nose." Sakura run her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. "With the feeling of your skin on my hands."

This was too much for Sakura and she broke the kiss. "You don't have to die, Itachi. Let's run away! You and me, in this together."

Itachi smiled a sad smile and caressed her cheek. "We can't run away forever. They'll eventualy find us and kill both you and I. I don't want for you the life of a missing nin."

Sakura shook her head, tears falling down. "No, Itachi, no! I wont let you die, I _can't _let you die! I don't know how to live without you."

"You'll have a happy live with Kakashi and I'll be only a sad memory, a secret you kept hidden from everyone. Listen to me, Sakura. I love you more than my own life, it kills me to leave you, but I'll die from hands of a beautiful woman that loves me. That's more than I ever wished for. To be killed by you."

Sakura's eyes widened. _He wants me to kill him? How can I ever kill him! _"No...no...I'm not killing you!"

"Yes, you are. With the same kunai that's in your bag, with the same hand that touch made me shiver. I wont fight you. You'll just have to stab the kunai through my heart, Sakura, that's all."

"No...Itachi..." _Why me? Why the fuck me! Why I have to fall in love with a criminal? Why! _She wanted to protest more but she was interupted again by Itachi's lips. She then realised it was the last kiss he will ever give her, the last touch she will ever feel from him, this was the last time he was holding her. She now wished she hadn't been so stubborn when they first met three years ago, she wished that they didn't have to hide their relationship. She wished she could somehow prevent his death.

But it was too late.

Itachi cupped her face and said: "I love you. I always have and always will. I am grateful for every moment we shared." Sakura frantically touched his face trying to mesmerize how his skin felt, how he looked, smelled, tasted, how he made her feel. He again wiped away her tears and smiled. "Be brave for me, my love. Marry Kakashi, have couple of kids. Have a happy life for me. That's all I'm asking of you. Will you promise me that?" Sakura nodded and then froze. She heard her teammates rushing towards them. _No, no, NO! Not now! This is too early! _

Itachi looked over his shoulder and then weighed how much time they still have and turned back to Sakura. "It's time. Now, give me your best smile." She forced a smile on her face that made Itachi sigh; he gave her one last kiss and stepped few steps away from her just in time when Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke arrived.

"Sakura! You're crying! What did you do to her, you sick bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he attacked Itachi who just stood there and looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Sasuke froze. He haven't ever heard Sakura's voice so cold and demanding. Kakashi tried to come over to her but was stopped. "Don't move, Kakashi. Stay where you are." Now her three male teammates where confused. "I'll...handle this."

Sakura met Itachi's eyes and she could see the mute order in them - 'Do it, now!'

She closed her eyes, remembered moments from they're times being together, forced her hand to get a kunai and breathed deeply and then looked to Itachi who smiled at her approvingly.

She made the few steps towards him and gripped her hand around the kunai. She could feel the tension in the room. Everyone, exept Itachi, was holding their breaths, waiting for Sakuras next move and wondering why Itachi hadn't made a move.

With one hand on Itachi's shoulder and other holding the kunai she pulled Itachi closer her and stabbed him. She felt his body flinch and then collapsing in her hands. They both fell on their knees, Itachi's head resting on Sakura's shoulder, his breath slowing against her neck.

"I am so sorry, Itachi...I love you..." Sakura wispered in his ear but the dieing man chukled and caressed her neck for the last time and managed a weak "Thank you." Before he took the last deep breath.

Sakura felt his heatbeat slowing down and couldn't help her tears when his heart finally stopped.

She gently put Itachi's dead body on the ground and looked at his face. He died smiling.

* * *

><p>A week later Konoha was having a funeral.<p>

_She was a great kunoichi. And even a better medic. Many of us are standing here only because of her skills. She will be missed._

_She fought till she stopped breathing._

_She was loved._

Kakashi stood by the memorial stone. He stared at the new name added there. Haruno Sakura.

Another one he lost. Another one he had loved has died.

He was broken, devastated and crying angrily.

He couldn't save the only woman he loved more than anyhing else put together. He couldn't save her from the nins they were attacked on their way back home.

And yet he had the feeling that Sakura wanted to die. She wasn't fighting back like she normally was.

He knew about her romance with Uchiha Itachi. But he didn't care, he loved her. He gave her anything he could give and yet she was taken away from him.

She was his drug. A very strong and addictive drug. And he wasn't sure how he is supposed to survive without the next dose.

_It is easy to get a thousand prescriptions but hard to get one single remedy. ~Chinese Proverb_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I came up with this one after listening to Demon Hunters song "Carry me down"<strong>. 

**Hope you liked it and I'd be happy if you leave your opnion/ review. **

**I have to confess, I cried while writting it. The whole idea moved me so much that tears were falling most of the time. :)**

**Ahh, now I feel sad, but I know what will make me feel better - loads of chocolate and nice reviews! ^^**

**Ok...bye!**

**P.S. This is the last chapter, wont be updating this again. I don't want to kill Kakashi, though I made him suffer...  
><strong>


End file.
